A Collection of Poetry
by MonTheDisaster
Summary: A collection of all the poetry that I have written over the years.
1. Carried Away

Carried Away

The wind blows and howls

As the rustling leaves sing their song,

The crouching beast growls,

Its defiance ringing out low and long;

The stars burn bright,

Silver orbs shining light through the dark night;

The beat carried through the grass fades away,

Rich soil grows fallow,

What once was home is no longer a place to stay,

And words of hope only ring hollow;

The fire blows out in its hearth,

Leaving smoke to rise from the scorched earth;

The smiles are gone,

Mirth disappears with none to bring cheer,

Those that were have gone,

Far away to a better place than here;

What begins must end,

What started is just as swiftly carried away on the bright silver wind.


	2. Be the One

Be the One…

They say that there is nothing more to live for in this life.

Times shatter to the ripples caused by each new day.

Homes bear no comfort, and families give no love.

No one remembers when we ceased to turn our eyes above.

Fear sinks into the hearts of the young,

And the old lack the strength with which they began.

Shadows swirl from the cover of their night to overwhelm the meager light.

And with the light, so to departs hope.

How now do the weak ones cope?

How now do the shouts leave throats?

How now do people do more than choke,

on the words that they could no longer bear to say,

because someone drained their confidence away?

Are there any who refuse to stay at bay?

Are there any with enough courage to bound into the fray?

When all we fight are wraiths in the mist,

what good is fighting with merely our fists?

In this battle now, you don't need strength to clear the shadows,

You don't need shouts to frighten the demons,

You don't need wits to conquer the fear,

You don't need to be fearless to be the hero that's near,

Right now, here,

All you need is the determination to cling to your hope,

Right now, here,

Be the light that shines in the dark,

Be the hand that ignites the spark,

Be the one that saves another's heart.


	3. The Sinner's Realization

The sinner's realization

You are a fool I cried to the sky,

My words echoed back as I wondered why,

Why was it I wanted to cry?

Cry and die, escape this lie?

A tormented pressure I felt in my head.

My limbs wouldn't move.

Now here comes the dread.

The dread that filled my belly like lead.

The scene around me grew stark and gray.

No light to be found,

Not one, single, ray.

The cries of the lost rang in my ears,

My heart beating out my own worst fears.

The land beneath me crumbled away,

Falling to darkness,

The cries became distant,

My mouth opened wide to call for assistance.

But no sound came.

I continued my fall,

For I had ignored my father's call.


	4. A Lonely Spirit

A lonely spirit

She walks beside the forgotten rivers.

Suppressing her constant shivers.

Tears stream down her face

Her hair as white and fine as lace.

A friend is all she needs right now

But who would befriend her? When and how?

A lonely soul in this world and all alone

While others ignore her for their own comfy homes.

She is everywhere, every day.

Never expressing what she has to say.

Never trying to get her own way.

Won't someone please acknowledge her today?

The day fades,

She slipping away,

No longer there to be ignored.

What would have happened if you had walked up to her that one day?

Sadly, you didn't, you left her to be a lonely spirit;

A lonely spirit always turned away.


	5. War

War

The metal cold in my hands,

The fear settled in my chest,

My body, limp on blood soaked sands,

Trembling mind knows no rest.

I hear the battle cries ring out,

A pain grips me,

But I can't cry out,

The haze I begin to see,

It begins to swirl and blind me.

My comrades fall outlined by bloody skies,

We are losing this battle,

We have only to die,

But why does my will say to fight?

Why does my spirit say to try?

Why do I wish to do something more than lie,

Lie here on this forgotten earth.

I take the gun, I begin to rise,

The horizon blazes, fire bathed skies.

I hear the roars of the enemy calling,

Rounds of bullets continually falling.

My body numb,

I feel no pain,

I take my stand as blood seems to rain,

I black out.

White sheets, hospital bed,

Only my nightmares filled with dread,

So why does it seem,

That I'm still bathed in red?


	6. Wolf Cry

Wolf Cry

They say that there is no such thing as paradise,

Who says such things?

The wise?

Without hope for paradise, emptiness only pain brings.

So why the shadow shrouded guise?

If paradise does not exist,

Why stop people from their search?

It's the person's choice; or have we forgotten this?

If you have no wish to follow, watch from your perch.

The strong bear will; will to continue.

The end doesn't have to be clear to our sight.

For a worthwhile cause, we'll bare fangs and fight.

If death comes to greet us,

We've died for something great,

Instead of sulking around to wait;

For someone else to choose our fate.

What is paradise?

The wise say it is peace, abundance, beauty, serenity.

But is this paradise?

Or is paradise in your own heart;

Each person's paradise of their own creation?

My own paradise I have found,

As I sit here on sun bathed ground,

Watching sunset fire tendrils caress the sky,

As my heart fills deep with a ringing wolf cry.

Myself knowing peace,

For nothing more do I wish for to reach.


	7. Left for Dead

Left for dead

Coward ran, away from the blood soaked sand, away from a homeland.

Through the fearsome tendrils dark,

I hear the hound's forlorn bark;

Comrades gone,

Days cold, days long;

My heart heavy with guilty song,

Sobbing out, wrong, wrong, wrong,

Tolling, clanging, like a gong;

Feet plod on, away from home,

Heading in fear to distant loam,

A coward, unknowing whence to roam;

Shivering and shaking warmth away,

My soul can no longer see the day;

Fading as I fall to my knees,

Waiting for the ice to freeze,

To freeze and deaden my memories;

Now I pay for my past,

Any joy never to last;

A cowardice punished slow and chaste;

Wasting away, the carrion rest upon my form,

As I lose sight of a distant shore,

Knowing life nevermore,

Left for dead,

Remembered only in trivial lore;

Coward's death on a forlorn shore.


	8. Rapture

**Rapture**

**Down this winding road of desperation**

**People struggle down a path of no return.**

**And when they try to call out to others,**

**they find that they are never heard.**

**Run away, to that shadow in the corner,**

**Run away from all the truth and pain,**

**Run away and sink into those shadows,**

**For all that you'll find there is forgotten rain.**

**Deep into the darkness people sink,**

**Never more to see the light of day,**

**And when they try to open up their eyes,**

**The darkness closes them again.**

**Run away into that tiny little crevice,**

**Run away from all you ever knew,**

**Run away and be lost to everyone,**

**And say good bye to whoever you ever knew.**

**Far along that forlorn road, **

**people plod on and on and on,**

**and when they try to go another way,**

**a sliver of doubt creeps up and blocks their path,**

**Run away to that small little hideaway,**

**Runaway and throw away the key,**

**Run away and call out to no one,**

**And stay on that darkened path till the end.**

**But in that time of pain and frustration,**

**A silver ray burns away the haze,**

**Not everyone tries to see it,**

**But those that do run to better days.**

**Stand your ground against all the evils that hold you,**

**Stand your ground and shout out to the sky,**

**Stand your ground and run wherever your heart will take you,**

**And your dreams will be enough for you to get around and by.**

**People sing as they see the light,**

**And hold up their hands to the sky,**

**Never more do they stray into the shadows,**

**People now hear the words and see the light they forgot to see…**

**Stand your ground and fight for what you believe in,**

**Stand your ground and sow your future now,**

**Stand your ground and remember all that you've been through,**

**Stand your ground and let your voice ring out.**


	9. A Tribute to the Lost

A Tribute to the Lost

I run from my past,

I run to the future,

I try not to think of what things were,

I try not to think of the family that's severed,

I try as I might to keep what's left together.

I run on and on,

Lonely soul,

Forgotten song,

No more time,

Who's to blame?

All alone in the rain,

Where's my home,

Where's my friends,

Here I stand at the end,

Looking back on the past that I tried to forget…

All the things left undone,

All the battles un-won,

Everything left unsaid floating round in my head,

All the tears that I fought to keep in and unshed,

What would be different if I had…

Done this or done that.

Where was I, Where am I at.

Forlorn, and lost,

I did the crime I paid the cost.

I lived and I died

And in life, I left too much room for the why's…


	10. Battle at the World's end

**Battle at the World's End**

**Silent night, dreary sight, extinguished light,**

**Comrades united in our fight,**

**I fight to set something right,**

**Battle hard,**

**Hope gone,**

**We play our trump card,**

**The final hand,**

**But failure is all that's left on blood soaked sand.**

**I want to give up,**

**But not quite.**

**Something keeps me moving forward,**

**Towards that horizon that can no longer be seen.**

**Something keeps me moving forward,**

**In the middle of this translucent dream.**

**Shadows walk beside me,**

**The friends that I well know,**

**And cries of pain fill the air.**

**Their ripping tandem a chorus of my own woe,**

**My body can no longer feel,**

**But I continue my journey,**

**Knowing neither why nor where,**

**Just that it's somewhere,**

**And if it costs me my life I have to get my comrades there.**

**In this darkened world,**

**I'll continue to fight to get there.**


	11. Hymn to Fight off the Darkness

**"Hymn to Fight off the Darkness"**

* * *

**- this is a bit of a preview for a song that will be sung by Guin in my story ~The Merlin's Tale~**

**- I hope you like it! ^-^**

* * *

"Hear my voice and hear my plea…

Dear savior watch over we…

We who walk this dismal path,

Please protect us from the demons' wrath.

Long ago you saved our souls,

You paid for us that bloody toll.

Yet still we beg for you to save…

Save us from a mortal grave.

Let your light spread over the land,

Take us in your outstretched hand,

Make our footing stone from sand,

So we may follow lion and lamb.

Here we stand and weary are we…

Please lighten our hearts so we may be free…

Free from oppression and free from defeat…

Free to flock to our savior's feet.

Take us into the flocks in your fold,

Keep us there till we are old…

Then when our time comes to go…

Take us with you to your golden home…"


End file.
